


Mischief and Plaidweave

by Totalspiffage



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Plaidweave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 22:44:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4197843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totalspiffage/pseuds/Totalspiffage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collected drabbles from my tumblr of the relationship of Max Trevelyan, a self-confident troublemaking noble, and Dorian Pavus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr at http://totalspiffage.tumblr.com

The horns signaled that the Herald was, indeed, back from his excursion. Finally. Dorian glanced out the window, hoping to steal a glance at his lover as he entered. He saw his blonde hair, and heard his infectious chuckle and immediately he smiled.

Max had the most amazing blonde hair, styled back, slightly longer in the back. It was perfect for both grabbing and, occasionally, smoothing down. His eyes were usually rimmed by marvelous dark kohl, and his eyelashes were gorgeously long. He was charming, confident, although he had a troublesome streak about him.

He’d fallen hard.

 

* * *

 

“Inquisitor,” A simple greeting murmured by an visiting Orlesian, and as much as Max heard it, it did do wonders to the ego.

“That would be me,” He responded, turning and winking at the woman, before heading toward Josephine’s office. He collapsed on the floor next to her with a grunt, “ _Maker_ , Josephine I am _already_ bored. Can’t you give me something to hit?”

Josephine sighed at him, hitting him with her quill playfully. “You’ve already killed 4 dragons on your last few outings and that’s not enough to keep you entertained. Really, Inquisitor, you are too much.”

“That is indeed what people usually say about me,” Max chuckled, waggling his eyebrows. Josephine rolled her eyes and shook her head, but she was used to him, he knew.

The door burst open and in strode a very bristled Tevinter mage, who came to where Max was sitting and crossed his arms. Max looked up and his face lit up with a smile.

“You’ve been back for around an hour and haven’t been up to the library to sweep me off my feet. Clearly, we must be out of the honeymoon stage,” he stated, arching an eyebrow at the Trevelyan.

Max jumped up and grabbed his lover’s hands, making a show of it, “Why, Dorian, I didn’t see you amongst the greeting party. I was sure you were wrapped up in something important. You _know_ I hate disturbing your work, _my love._ ” His brown eyes widened in mock-reverie, as if he were looking at Andraste herself.

Dorian simply rolled his eyes and pressed a kiss to his knuckles, “I’m so glad you’re back, amatus.”

Josephine was watching them with a curious smirk. “Dorian?”

“Yes, my dear ambassador?”

“I need to have the tailor get more measurements so I may begin to plan your wedding.” She winked, giggling softly.

Max snorted.

“As if you haven’t already started, Josie, dear,” Dorian said fondly.

“I’m only marrying him if he lets me wear an outfit entirely woven from plaidweave,” Max declared.

Dorian planted a kiss on his cheek quickly, “I think plaidweave could make even _you_ look unattractive, darling. Make everyone else wear it so they don't dare outshine us.”

Josephine giggled, a hand covering her mouth, and suddenly laughed out loud. Both Dorian and Max looked to her and she stopped, looking surprised with herself, “I’m sorry I was just- I had an image in my mind of _Vivienne_ in plaidweave.”

All three of them roared with laughter.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short drabble, with the prompt of "listening"

Dorian rambled. A lot. Especially at his lover. Not that he expected Max to listen, mind, but it helped him, and he knew Max knew it, so whatever project he worked on, Max heard about in great detail.

But it still surprised him one day, when Max found him in his alcove and placed a book on his desk. “Hey, got this from that bookseller you’re always trying to haggle with.”

Dorian immediately ripped through the elegant gift wrap- josie’s work, no doubt. “Treatises on temporal mechanics in relation to veil strength and vulnerability?” He was shocked. There is no way the bookseller could have HAD this, he would have had to send away for it!

“Well?” Max asked, curiously, running a hand through his blond hair and biting his lower lip.

That glorious man.

He pulled his lover into a brusingly excited kiss, smiling madly as it ended. 

“What was THAT for?” Max chuckled, pleasantly surprised.

“You listened, amatus.” Dorian said, still grinning. This was a passing mention in a conversation they’d had months ago, and yet, he’d remembered and he’d gotten the precise title he’d mentioned correct.

“Well of course I did. I do adore your voice, my love.” Max said smugly.

Dorian pulled him in for another kiss, the book falling onto the desk with only a passing thought as he thoroughly expressed his appreciation.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Longer drabble. Prompt was "cuddles and stories".

“-And that’s how I ended up sneaking out of prison at dawn, dressed in mage robes and hoping to the Maker the servants didn’t tell my parents on me.”

Dorian guffawed, leaning against Maxwell’s chest as the fire crackled merrily in front of them. The wind rattled the windows and the doors to the balconies, but at least it was warm here, wrapped in nothing but a duvet with his lover holding him.

“Amatus, I cannot believe your antics rival my own in my prime.” Dorian absently traced runes along his rogue’s hand, which was firmly resting around his waist.

“Right. Your turn. Tell me the one about the time you managed to trounce Cullen in chess and he sulked for nearly a week afterward. I always wondered what magic you pulled out for that one,” Max said, giving Dorian a squeeze.

Dorian chuckled and continued, “That was a group effort. I had to buy Varric and Sera rounds for a week leading up, and I’m fairly certain Leliana involved herself.”

“You don’t say. I do recall her remarking on how smug he’d gotten lately.”

“It’s true. Sera went in and switched some pieces when he wasn’t looking, for one. Varric caused a few distractions, and I may have changed the colors of a few pieces. He definitely knew something was going on, but it was too late by the time he figured it out.”

Max kissed his hair, his breath ruffling his locks slightly, “So that’s why he was mumbling about ‘dirty Tevinter tactics’ when I got back from the Western Approach that week. Haha!”

“It was less dirty Tevinter tactics and more ‘buying some help to knock that grin off his face’. Trust me, my tactics usually involve less clothes.”

Max chuckled and held him tighter, “Oh, I’m familiar with your tactics, my love.”

“But yes, Sera had a blast with it afterward. She bought me a drink, saying that the recruits had found the whole thing a riot, and that I was genius for thinking it up- for a poncy git. I don’t think she’s ever given me a more sound compliment, to be honest.”

“Mm. She’s like that. It’s what I admire about her. Always there to ground you when your ego’s up in the clouds, like some of us.”

There was silence for a few moments and Dorian picked Max’s hand off his waist, entwining it with his own before placing a kiss on his wrist. “This… Max… amatus, this is so nice.”

Max made a contented noise from behind him, kissing his shoulder.

“I mean that. I’ve never had anything remotely like this before and you- I just feel. Safe, I suppose would be the right word, but really. I never thought that someone like… someone like me could… have this.”

Max gave his hand a squeeze this time, “I’m sorry you’ve never had this before. I honestly am. But because I’m here, and you’re here, I’m going to make sure you feel as loved as you deserve to feel every day.”

“Ugh. Syrup.” Dorian said quietly, but Max could hear the smile in his voice.

“Yes. I’m afraid it’s unavoidable when the man of my dreams is curled contentedly in my arms.”

“Oh STOP you’re starting to sound like one of Varric’s insipid romance novels.” Dorian laughed again. “Don’t tell me you’re going to introduce me to the family next.”

Max made a thoughtful noise, “Well, my mother and father were planning on a visit and I did say I was seeing someone. I’m sure they’d be delighted.”

“You’re joking.” Dorian deadpanned.

“Nope, I’ll introduce you as my amatus, my lover from the exotic land of Tevinter, a mage with an attitude and a heart, Altus Dorian Pavus, the man who ensared the eldest Trevelyan with his stunning looks and bedroom skills combined.”

“You said amatus.” Dorian repeated smugly.

“I did, because you always call me it. Did I say it wrong or-”

“No, I just enjoy you speaking Tevene. I should teach you more.” Dorian rested his head back against Max’s chest and Max kissed his forehead lightly.

“That you should, amatus.”


End file.
